The Usual
by Dehoudai
Summary: Their life revolved around the usual, so what happens when something unusual happens? Slight Shounenai... Not enough to kill ya... Rated for language


Woo!!! First post on Fanfiction!!! Really random Naruto fic, and kind of OOC… But oh well… Not really original either, but it's still cute… Yayyy for Sasuke, Naruto, and their awkwardness!!!

By the way... I don't own the Naruto characters... Though, when I'm famous, that won't matter..

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the bridge that his team always met up at. Two hours after Kakashi had told them to meet there he still wasn't around. Naruto snorted to himself over that, he was probably still sleeping, it was only seven o'clock.

He looked at his team mates, first was Sakura. Sakura was standing about two feet away from Sasuke, hanging over the bridge staring at the fish that swam by. Naruto has always thought Sakura was pretty, and he still did. He watched as her pink hair flowed in the air, and wondered not for the first time if it was naturally that color.

Then there was Sasuke. Naruto had a hard time describing Sasuke, because really he found no way to describe him. He was his friend, his rival, his brother, his mortal enemy, his best friend. There was not one word to describe him, and sometimes he found that for the best. For if he was easily described, he would not be Sasuke.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Kakashi poof up with his usual, "Yo."

The goofy man with the silver hair, his half covered face, and covered eye. Sometimes it made him wonder what he looked like, but after they finally asked him, he found no point to it. Oh look, here came his usual excuse for being late, he wondered what this one would be.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I accidentally covered the wrong eye this morning and was stuck copying a frog and jumping all over town."

Well wasn't that obvious, he yelled out with Sakura a, "LIAR," and went on with their daily routine. It never changed, and though he complained to everyone else, he truly enjoyed it, because this was his family.

"Welp, we have no missions today, so we're going to train!" He heard Sakura complain about it, and Sasuke gave a 'hn'. He gave an 'alright' just to keep up appearances.

"Naruto you train with Sasuke, and I'll train with Sakura," again, the usual.

"Awwww, but Sensei! Why can't I train with Sasuke?" Sakura moaned in dismay, she hadn't done this in a while.

"Because Sakura," that was all Kakashi said, and everyone looked at him oddly, he was a weird one that sensei.

As Sakura and Kakashi walked off, he heard Sakura complain about that answer being silly, before he couldn't hear them any more. Such was their daily routine.

He turned around to smile brightly, and yell out at Sasuke, "I'm gonna beat ya today!!!" He heard Sasuke return his trademark 'hn' before they walked off to the training grounds. He shouted a hallelujah in his head for the usual, and almost skipped behind Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shit' was what Naruto was screaming in his mind. Sasuke had copied Kakashi's Disembodied Earth Style Jutsu and now his foot was lodged in the ground. Sasuke had turned to throw a Kunai at Naruto's heart, and then ran off in another direction. Earlier Naruto had sent off his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and apparently he though that this Naruto was a clone. He was totally screwed, he couldn't dodge, and even if he called for help it would be too late. There was no time, so just as it had gotten close, he stuck his hand out.

His eye winced, and blood dripped to the ground in front of him. Without the sound of the usual poof, Sasuke turned. His eyes seemed slightly wider then usual, barely noticeable.

Naruto could see the point of the kunai threw the back of his hand, hints of flesh stuck to the end of it. One of the bones was also protruding, and he hissed at it. It stung like hell, but he left it in until he dug out his foot. Finally able to stand straight, he went back to his screwed up hand. He pulled out the kunai, and was just about to push the bones into place when Sasuke spazed on him.

"Don't do that, you dobe! That'll make it worse." Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled out a roll of bandages. He pulled back his hand, and shook his hand.

"Don't bother, it's a waste of bandages…" and with that, Naruto pushed the bone back into place with a sickening crack. There was almost a visible wince at that from Sasuke.

"No dobe, that's bad. I can't have you die on me because a stupid wound like that." He was about to grab his hand again to wrap it up and drag him off to a healer, but again Naruto shook his head.

"Stop it, and watch," he said, holding his hand out to Sasuke. He looked puzzled and watched Naruto's hand. Sasuke watched as broken bone shifted and cracked together, he watched as muscle knitted back together, he watched as the skin sewed itself like there had been nothing wrong, he watched as the only thing left of the mark was the red stain on his hand, and the puddle of blood on the ground. His eyes were really now, visible widened.

"How do you do that?" He managed to spit out, and Naruto shrugged. He looked up at the sky, the position of the sun said that it was two o'clock.

"Will you buy me Ramen, Sasuke? I'm hungry." Sasuke was still in a daze, and was pulled off by the wrist by the sweaty blond. The dark haired boy was conned into buying Naruto Ramen, but he really didn't seem to notice. He was still thinking about how he had done it. A ninjutsu maybe? Or what about a blood line trait? He had no idea, but when he found himself sitting next to Naruto on top of the Hokage Mountain, it was time to find out. Just as he was about to ask, Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was staring over the Village, watching the people as they walked about like ants. "You're smart aren't you Sasuke? You notice things most people don't too. So it makes me wonder, if you've noticed how people really are. How do the people treat you Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked a couple times before he noticed that he had been asked a question, an odd one at that. "The people? You know how they treat me, they fawn over me, they treat me as if I'm better then God. They like me for my Uchiha blood, for being a prodigy, but that's it. You know this Naruto, why are you asking?"

Naruto ignored his question and went on, "They do treat you like that don't they. They don't look at you for you, they look at you for who you could be, what you are. It's the same with me, except hundreds of times worse. While you are praised and loved, I am sneered at and hated. All because they only look at us for what we are, and not who we are. I hate it Sasuke, I just plain hate it."

"What do you mean Naruto, they treat you just like everyone else," he stopped and looked at the angry blond, "or do they?"

Sasuke thought about all the times that they had walked down the streets of Konoha, and when they ran into each other on the street. The people always gave some kind of greeting to him, but it always seemed like as soon as they were passed them, that the air would become icy. Almost as if they were angry, and he had never questioned it, never acknowledged it.

"No they don't Sasuke. They never have, they never will. Why do you think I want to be Hokage? For some pitiful dream, for power? No, I want it so I will be recognized as something else, and someone else then who I am treated as. Someone who will be respected and loved. It's not just a dream, it's my life, and without it, I would die."

Sasuke was now confused, what was wrong with him, why did Naruto feel this way.

"Do you know why I showed you how my hand healed? Why I brought you here to talk?"

Sasuke shook his head, but at least he was getting something from the conversation. Though he was starting to dislike this sad Naruto, it was different from the usual.

"Didn't think so, but that's okay, it's better to let it all out like this." Naruto took a deep breath, and looked at Sasuke's dark eyes before turning back to look over Konoha. "You know the story of the Fourth Hokage don't you? How he saved the village and killed the Kyuubi no Yoko don't you? Of course you do, everyone knows, he's the pride of our village. Well, what if I told you that the stupid fox wasn't dead. What if I told you that he had been sealed into a new born baby, who's umbilical cord had just been cut? What if I told you, that that baby's name, was Uzumaki Naruto? What would you do Uchiha Sasuke?"

To say that Sasuke was not stunned would be to say that, Kakashi hadn't been late that morning, and we all knew that he had been. His mind was processing the information, but it just kept swirling around in his head. He blatantly stared at the blonde, who kept his gaze over the village of Konoha. Now he wondered, what had this boy been put through. Now he understood why he had healed so fast, how he had basically defeated Haku on the bridge, how he had the stamina to just keep going, when everyone else was close to dead. Then he wondered why he kept living, and how.

Soon Sasuke noticed that Naruto was crying, and hiding it poorly. The tears dripped down his cheeks and formed droplets on the hands in his lap. To tell Sasuke this had pushed him to the limit. For Naruto to admit to him, that he was the living vessel of the Kyuubi, had almost killed him, and Sasuke wasn't answering.

"You hate me now don't you," Naruto said. Now Sasuke was mad, how could Naruto assume that he would just hate him for something so insignificant. Now it was Sasuke's turn to talk, and boy was Naruto going to get a piece of his mind.

"You dobe. You think I would hate you for something like that? You think that I would turn away the only significant person in my life away, just because something happened to him that he couldn't control? How low do you think I am? Am I really that bad to you, that you would assume something like that of me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened to me before, someone turned away because they knew! Look at the Village, Sasuke! They hate me, they want me dead, and they've tried before! Why shouldn't I assume that you would be any different? No one else is!!!"

Sasuke was stunned, they had tried before, those people had tried to kill Naruto. "Shit Naruto… Who was it…" He muttered to him.

Now Naruto was confused, "What? Now what are you talking about?"

Sasuke's gaze was frightening, "Who tried to kill you Naruto? I'll fucking kill them!"

Naruto's blue eyes were huge, Sasuke not only didn't care that he was the Kyuubi vessel, but was willing to kill the people who had tried to kill him. A sad smile built it's way up his face, "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and sighed, how could someone do that to him? Just a boy, just one boy. It was horrible, it was crude, and if he had the power it would never happen again. He would make sure of it.

The sun was starting to set, over Konoha and they two boys sat looking over their village, and then Naruto spoke up, a small giggle laced into his voice.

"So I'm your most significant person, huh."

Sasuke's face broke out into a soft blush, he turned away from the blue eyed boy. He had been so into the moment he had blurted that out. So he went back to being the stoic bastard that he was. "So what if you are?"

Damn, he had so not said that.

Naruto's toothy grin came back to his face, and then, out of nowhere, he glomped Sasuke. He buried his head into Sasuke's high collared shirt, and clutched it, wafting in the scent of Sasuke.

Sasuke's visibly widened for around the third time that day, a record for him, and Naruto was the only one who seemed to get it out of him. He was just about to let go, when Sasuke pulled him close, and buried his nose into Naruto's hair. It awkwardly smelled like Ramen, and the distinct smell of Naruto. He found it odd how anyone could smell like that horrid food, but found it was a definite Naruto smell.

Soon the moment became awkward, and they pulled away from each other quickly. Both blushing like madmen, and having at least a yard in between them, but both having a grin on their faces that just seemed to not belong for the moment. It may have been odd, it may have seemed weird, but it was all new to them, and something that wasn't part of the usual. It was something that they both enjoyed, and both wished for a little bit more of this unusual.

Night had fallen, and both found it was time to return home, whether there was someone waiting there for them or not. With a blush and a grin, Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke who took it awkwardly. Naruto clutched it like it was his lifeline, and Sasuke squeezed back lightly. This was not a part of the daily routine, and it made it a whole of a lot more interesting. They walked down the streets of Konoha hand-in-hand, and enjoying every minute of it. This, was not part of their daily routine, but it was one for the best moment's of their life.

------------------------------------------------------

Yes… It ended kind of weird… But that's okay… I like criticism!!! So review, and be happy…


End file.
